We Were Meant to Be a Family
by kylleee
Summary: My attempt on a scene with Rufus and Lily, right before they came to the kitchen in the beginning of 2x16 "You've Got Yale".


_I was so happy to see the newest episode of Gossip Girl. Can't believe Rufus and Lily are actually together. I thought it was the best episode ever, they were so cute. So I felt like making some mush about them, this is no drama just a little one shot. My attempt of making the scene before Rufus and Lily come down in the kitchen in the beginning of the latest episode (2x16: "You've Got Yale"). And also, it ends with the beginning of the actual scene from the show. Hope that makes sense. Enjoy, and please review._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gossip Girl, nor do I own Rufus, Lily, Dan or Serena.

**They Were Meant to Be a Family**

"I can't believe this." Lily said, while lying comfortably in her bed on Rufus' chest. It felt so good to have him there. Without feeling guilty about cheating, or doubting what would happen next between the two of them. She felt completely satisfied with the way things were right now. Well, except for the thing with Dan and Serena.

"I know. It's kind of surreal." Rufus mumbled lazily, thinking about last night. So much had happened. They had come home to see their four kids sitting together in the kitchen at the Humphrey residence. They had been happy about them being (kind of) supporting of the idea of Rufus and Lily together. It made them believe that perhaps they could make it work – that maybe they were meant to be a family. He was supposed to get Lily and the kids safely home but he seemed to have stayed at Lily's for the night. Rufus couldn't even picture a time the last couple of years (or maybe even his whole life) where he hadn't wanted this. This. What he had right here and now. Being with Lily, without any pressure or stress. Just a Saturday morning, sleeping in – enjoying each other.

"Yeah, I never thought it would actually work out between us." she confessed. She'd always loved him, but she really and truly hadn't believed that they would end up like this. They were from two such different worlds.

"Oh, really? So I'm not the kind of guy to work it out with?" he teased, smiling at her. She tilted her head a bit to look up at him, seeing his head upside down.

"You know what I mean."

"No, seriously. You gotta explain it to me." he said, still with a grin on his face.

"Well, I always hoped so but..." she began, but he interrupted her by turning her around so she was on top of him and they were facing each other. She giggled. He lifted his head a little to place a soft but short kiss on Lily's lips. She instantly lifted his head again with her hands and pulled Rufus' lips right back on hers. This time they were kissing each other passionately, both smiling and so thankful to be present with the other. They almost grinned through the kiss.

"Now that's what I call explaining." Rufus mumbled into her mouth, causing her to smile even more. He turned her around to be on top of her, and when he started kissing her neck and slowly all the way down to the stomach she moaned.

There were a lot of smiling and moaning and kissing, and after making love Lily thought about all they'd went through the past couple of years. Eleanor's party, Thanksgiving with Allison (awkward), the concert the night before her wedding, the Snow Flake Ball, Bart's death, their son, Boston, family time just last night, only four hours of sleep. And now they were here. She had missed this so much all this time with Bart – all those years apart from Rufus. Rufus was coming to his senses again after the exhausting lovemaking, and he didn't interrupt her thoughts till now.

"Maybe I should go, before Serena catches us here. We should try to keep a low profile." he suggested. That wasn't what Lily wanted to hear in the middle of a peaceful, stress free morning.

"Or maybe you should just stay here for a while. We have the right to be here, you know, it's my house." Lily stated, and put herself back in her start position, resting on Rufus' chest. "It's so nice just being here with you."

"I know." Rufus started, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else – I was just concerned for our kids."

"Yeah, it must be a little uncomfortable for them. You remember what it's like to be a teenager with embarrassing parents, right?" Lily said.

"Yeah, and to think – they are two teenagers who are in love, whose parents happen to be in the same situation." he explained, kissing her on the side of her head.

"Oh, we should probably keep a little low profile. But we are allowed to be in this house, if I may add." she grinned up at him. They were lying like that for a while.

"Come on, let's go downstairs – I'm starving." Rufus said, getting up, taking her hand and pulling her with him downstairs.

"Oh, hello." Lily said happily to Dan and Serena, standing in the kitchen glaring at their parents coming down the stairs all giggly like some teenagers newly in love. They were clearly embarrassed.

"I was planing on sneaking out before anyone got up, but Lily and I got to bed so late..." Rufus started, trying to even it out.

"No, you know, you...that's just...stop there." Dan said even more embarrassed. They didn't have to mention what they did last night.

"Right." Rufus said, getting the point.

"Well, now that this is all out in the open maybe we can stop sneaking around." Lily tried. "I mean, we've had the awkward run in, and it isn't so bad. I don't know why we thought this would be so weird." she said not really getting how embarrassed the kids were, too engaged in her own happiness.

"Let's leave now." Dan said.

"Nice try, mom." Serena said, and they left.

"Yeah, seriously good effort." Rufus joked, looking at her with a little smile on his face. She was so cute, thinking it would all be okay. And it would. They would have to worry about Dan and Serena later. After seeing her so confident about trying to make it work, he was sure. They were meant to be a family.


End file.
